The Memory I've Forgot
by Mr.Haru
Summary: Chapter4. Dan lagi sikap Naruto yang menatap seolah tidak kenal, membungkuk memperkenalkan diri seolah orang asing dan yang terakhir tidak meyapa, selayaknya sahabat lama, rasanya memang didepannya ini bukanlah Naruto yang sama.
1. Chapter 1

**(Re-edit Version)**

**Disclaimer :** Kishimoto-Shishou Own Naruto, I just Own this story.

**Pairing :** SasuNaru umm well maybe the rest will show up later *grin*

**Warning** : Yaoi. Hemm, push back if don't like. Ok. Typo's Mention me if I had… please…

**Summary** : Teman, Sahabat, Rival dan Orang yang sangat disukai Sasuke kembali lagi menjadi murid pindahan Konoha Gakuen. Namun dirinya pernah berhianat meninggalkan orang tersebut demi kepopulerannya, namun pemuda pirang itu kembali dengan ingatan kosong tentang Konoha. Haruskah Sasuke sedih? Ataukah senang?

**A/N :** hey sup? Umm, this is will be multi chapter. And just call me eri-chan or Aoi. Hope you like then. Happy reading.

**The Memory I've Forgot**

**Chapter One: Angel Come**

Suara lembut desiran daun yang saling bersentuhan sangat nyaman untuk setiap telinga yang haus akan kedamaian alam yang jarang untuk dinikmati. Namun musim panas sudah berlalu dua minggu yang lalu, panas sinar matahari kini berganti dengan angin dingin musim gugur, separuh aromanya membawa aroma musim dingin. Daun-daun yang terlalu banyak menerima kadar air dan sedikit cahaya matahari mulai menggugurkan daunnya. Tatkala hamparan daun maple yang sekilas seperti bintang pun mewarnai jalan-jalan konoha dengan warna oranyenya. Pemandangngan Konoha malam hari pada musim gugur, pinggiran kota Konoha yang jarang dijamah manusiapun menjadi tempat yang paling indah bagi insan yang beruntung dapat mengingat tempat ini.

Pemadangan musim gugur Kota Konoha sudah terlihat didepan mata, malam tak menjadi penghalang karena malam ini bulan sedang bulat membagikan cahaya lembut yang membuat setiap objeknya berkilau. Dari balik jendela kereta yang sedang bergerak menuju stasiun kereta Konoha. Pemuda manis yang sangat mendekati kata cantik ini sedang hanyut dalam pikirannya. Rambut pirangnya tertutup dengan topi rajutan hitam yang memiliki pelindung telinga, menyisakan sedikit poni pirangnya, yang semakin memberi kesan manis. Mata birunya terlihat masih hanyut, memandang jauh entah disana, tapi mata birunya terperangkap bingkai kacamata yang tanpa lensa tersebut, matanya yang bulat besar seperti bayi yang terlihat polos sesekali memperlihatkan emosinya. Pipinya yang agak kemerahan karena sedikit dingin terlukis dengan tigas garis tipis di setiap pipinya. Bibir mungil merah mudanya yang sekarang sudah memerah, terkatup-katup menghembuskan kepulan udara lembab didepan bibirnya. Pantulan sosoknya bisa terlihat dari jedela di sebrang sana. Jika kau melihat sosoknya secara utuh, kau akan seperti melihat gadis manis polos yang seperti sedang melarikan diri. Tapi sayang sekali sosok bayangan disana adalah sosok pemuda berbadan mungil bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Konoha memang sudah terlihat dekat, namun faktanya butuh waktu kurang dari lima belas menit lagi kereta ini untuk sampai ke stasiun Konoha. Sadar tidak sadar, sesungguhnya Naruto sedari tadi hanya sendiri di kereta ini, lebih tepatnya sendiri di gerbong kereta yang nomor tiga, mungkin ada beberapa penumpang lain di gerbong yang berbeda. Kereta ini bukanlah kereta mahal dengan bangku beludru yang menjanjikan privasi tapi melainkan kereta ini adalah kereta terakhir menuju ke Konoha, dan jadwal tiba kereta ini adalah tengah malam.

Pemuda pirang ini hanya membawa ingatan kosong tentang Konoha. Bagaimana bisa dirinya melupakan Konoha kota tempat kelahirannya? Memori masa kecilnya jauh terlupa tak sengaja olehnya. Sebuah biola yang tersimpan ditasnya duduk manis dibangku kosong sebelah kanan Naruto. Tas gendong yang menyerupai boneka rubahpun duduk manis di pangkuannya.

'DrrrDrrrr' jemari mungilnya mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar tak sabar di kantong celana jeansnya .

'Gaara' batin Naruto berkata.

*page break*

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarnah merah bata, memandang kosong pada layar ponselnya.

'Stasiun Kereta…' pikir Gaara yang dapat mendengar suara-suara mesin yang bergerak cepat teratur. Tanpa basa-basi pemuda berwajah_ emotionless _itu mengambil kunci sepeda motor dan jaket tebal berwarna hitam juga sarung tangan hitam yang terbuat dari wool. Pemuda berkulit pucat ini mulai membawa langkah kakinya kepintu depan Asrama yang sudah gelap, sepi, karena waktu tengah menujukan tengah malam, Gaara tidak menyadari sepasa mata hitam kelam, memandang kepergian dirinya yang terburu-buru.

'Mengejutkan…' batin sipemilik mata hitam itu. Yang sedang menatap kosong tas yang ada didepannya.

'Cepatlah Aniki, perasaanku tidak enak…' desah pemuda itu tidak nyaman.

*page break*

Hal yang paling pertama Itachi akan lakukan adalah membunuh sepupunya yaitu Obito. Karena berani-beraninya membuat seorang Itachi harus memperbaiki mesin mobil dipinggir jalan. Mobil yang sebelumnya dipinjam oleh sepupunya itu ternyata bermasalah. Alhasil mogok ditengah jalan dengan tidak elitnya. Itachi harus menjemput Sasuke dari Asrama. Tapi karena jadwal dan pertimbangan yang banyak Itachi memilih tengah malam untuk menjemput adiknya. Hal yang bodoh? Tentu tidak, hal ini untuk menghindari para fans Sasuke dan Itachi yang sudah keterlaluan jika sampai melihat mereka berdua.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mesin yang ada didepannya ini, Itachi merasa ada yang menarik lengan bajunya.

"Hn…" jawab Itachi seperlunya. 'Wanita murahan mana lagi yang akan menggangguku…' batin Itachi agak sedikit merasa kesal berdesis.

Sebuah secarik kertas hadir didepan wajahnya dengan jari-jari feminim berwarna kecokelatan menggengamnya _**Halte Vaviliun Konoha Dorm **_ terbaca dikertas itu. Itachi baru sadar bahwa mobilnya berhenti disekitar Stasiun Konoha. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mesin yang teracuhkan beberapa waktu lalu. Itachi menunjuk sebuah halte diseberang sana dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya. Tak berapa lama langkah kaki yang pelan pergi menjauh. Namun sebelum itu, secarik kertas muncul dihadapannya lagi. _**Terima Kasih**_, Itachi hanya menjawabnya dengan jawaban Hn-nya lalu langkah kaki itu menjauh.

'Drrrmmmmmm' suara motor bias terdengar dari kejauhan. Mau tidak mau, Itachi melihat kearah suara itu berasal. Motor _Ninja _berwarna merah sedang melaju kearahnya, namun tak lama motor itu memelan kearah sebrang jalan yang berlawanan dengan Itachi sedang berdiri. Mau tidak mau curiga merayap ditubuh Uchiha ini.

'Ahk, orang tadi…' pikirnya singkat, dengan segera Itachi membawa wajahnya keseberang sana.

Berpikirpun akan sulit jika kau tidak bernapas, atau dengan mendadak napasmu tercekat ditenggorakannmu. Sosok disebrang sana yang sedang menatap kearah lain dengan mata biru besar yang berkilat cerah, yang terperangkap antara bingkai kacamata yang sepertinya tanpa lensa, karena jika memang disana ada maka pantulan cahaya bulan akan terpantul, karena cahayanya seperti sengaja sedang meng-close up sosok malaikat pirang. Sosok feminim, terlihat sangat cantik dengan_ background _daun maple yang berguguran.

"Beautiful…" ucap Itachi tanpa sadar. Aroma cirus bisa tercium dari sela-sela angin yang berhembus liar disekitarnya. Apa boleh buat, kali ini Itachi di Un-Uchiha sekali di hari yang sama. Mata merahnya melebar, walau hanya sedikit, paras tampan nan elegannya sedikit menyiratkan kekaguman. Rambut hitam indahnya yang terikat bergelayut pelan semakin membuat suasana disekitarnya mendramatisir. Namun semua itu berakhir karena sipengendara Motor _Ninja_ itu menghalangi semua pemandangan tadi. Langsung saja Itachi kembali ke wajah stoicnya dan men- _death glare _ si penghalang objek.

Merasa di _death glare_ pengendara motor yang ternyata adalah Gaara langsung men- _death glare_ balik. Naruto sadar ada yang menarik perhatian Gaara dari dirinya. Ternyata orang yang sebelumnya menolong dirinya untuk menunjukan arah tadi , Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum hangat, yang berhasil melelehkan dinginnya aura yang datang dari arah Sabaku dan Uchiha. Tanpa aba-aba Gaara mengambil tas Naruto yang berisikan biola kesayangannya, dan memberikan helm. Tahu-tahu Naruto sekarang sudah ada di jok belakang dan memeluk punggung Gaara dari belakang, menaiki motor _Ninja_ merah dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi meninggalkan Itachi Uchiha yang membatu dengan wajah agak merona.

'Sungguh bukan dirinya sekali….' Suara dikepalannya berkata.

**A/N: Ok, readers disini naruto terkena **_**Laryngeal Cancer *kanker tenggorokan* **_

**Kritik? Saran? Komentar ?Apakah cerita ini pantas dilanjutkan? Tolong katakan dalam kotak review please? Onegai? **

**See ya next Chapter 2 **

**Eri-chan **


	2. Chapter 2

**(Re-Edit Version gomennn sya ingin memperbaiki typo's )**

**Disclaimer :** Kishimoto-Shishou Own Naruto, I just Own this story.

**Pairing :** SasuNaru umm well maybe the rest will show up later *grin*

**Warning** : Yaoi. Hemm, push back if don't like. Ok. Typo's Mention me if I had… please…

**Summary** : Teman, Sahabat, Rival dan Orang yang sangat disukai Sasuke kembali lagi menjadi murid pindahan Konoha Gakuen. Namun dirinya pernah berhianat meninggalkan orang tersebut demi kepopulerannya, namun pemuda pirang itu kembali dengan ingatan kosong tentang Konoha. Haruskah Sasuke sedih? Ataukah senang?

A/N: akan banyak Flashback untuk chapter ini dan seterusnya. In flashback a lot of Sasuke is evil being mean to Naru-chan. Bagi yang penasaran dengan kanker tsbt… umm disini sedikit dibahas, tapi jgn di kuak semua demi kepentingan cerita. *grin* *bow*

**The Memory I've Forgot**

**Chapter two: The Key Chain  
**

**Flashback **

**(Naruto in junior high school)**

"Uchiha-sempai! Tolong buka pintunya!" suaranya sudah naïk beberapa oktaf, namun tidak ada jawaban. Karena orang yang dipanggilnya sudah pergi. Bibir merahnya terbuka mengeluarkan dengusan kecil disela-sela napasnya yang sudah tidak teratur.

Seluruh lidahnya terasa getir, memanggil Sasuke dengan nama belakangnya. Hal itu membuatnya merasa jauh dari Sasuke.

'BANG BANG BANG!' tangan kecilnya memukul lemah pintu yang tidak sedikitpun bergeming. Berapa puluh kali tangan itu memukul pintu yang tak berdosa, telapak tangannya memerah beberapa jarinya lecet.

'_Doshite_…_kimi ga tomodachi darou…_(kenapa… bukan'kah kita teman? )_' _salah apa pemuda pirang ini sampai terkunci diruang musik yang kedap suara . Dari sudut mana yang lucu? Sampai-sampai Sasuke tertawa lepas, menikmati sakit yang Naruto rasakan. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya.

'_Doshite…'_ tenggorokannya sudah serak dan sakit, sudah berpuluh-puluh kali bibirnya meminta pintu itu untuk dibuka.

perlahan tubuhnya merosot ke bawah, wajahnya meratapin lantai, sorot matanya menuntut jawab atas perubahan sikap Sasuke padanya. Genangan air matanya sudah menumpuk dipelupuk, tapi dirinya tidak mau menangis. Menangis karena kekonyolan ini.

Naruto tahu betul apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, bahkan Sasuke tega menguncinya diruang musik sampai tengah malam, lalu tidak segan-segan untuk melukai Naruto, lalu setelahnya berkata sesuatu yang Naruto tidak mengerti, seperti 'semua ini salahmu! Sampai-sampai dia tidak mau melihatku'. Apakah orang yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah pamannya? Madara Uchiha Seorang Sensei dan Paman yang sangat Sasuke elu-elukan? Naruto tidak tertarik dengan orang itu, Sensei yang terlihat sangat berkarisma dimata semua orang itu hanyalah orang brengsek dimata Naruto. Madara-sensei sering memberikan perhatian lebih pada Naruto dibanding murid lain, membawa kesan Sensei yang baik sekali, namun perhatian berlebihan mulai berubah melenceng jauh melanggar norma-norma yang ada, orang itu mencoba untuk menyentuh tubuhnya, mulai dari tangannya, pipinya, bahkan setan itu menyentuh bibirnya dengan jari-jarinya sentuhan-sentuhan yang disengaja, seseuatu yang lebih buruk hampir terjadi, namun Kami-sama masih mencintai Naruto, karena hal itu gagal dilakukan. Kotor. Perasaan itulah yang masih dirasakan oleh dirinya.

Sungguh konyol! Sasuke ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari orang yang seperti itu! Sasuke haus akan perhatian! Semenjak kepergian Itachi yang melanjutkan studinya diluar negri. Sasuke muda ingin perhatian dari semua orang, semua mata yang dulu pernah memandang tinggi Itachi, dirinya ingin merasakan hal yang sama. Ingin menggantikan posisi kakaknya, dirinya rela menjadi bayangan kakaknya.

Seutuhnya, tubuhnya sudah terbaring seutuhnya dilantai, tidak ada lagi kilatan kaca dimata birunya tidak lagi tubuhnya bergetar. Sasuke terlalu tranparan untuk Naruto, terlalu muda dibaca seperti buku, Naruto mengerti semua tentang Sasuke. Sejak saat itu Naruto berjanji pada dirinya untuk mengembalikan Sasuke yang lama.

Pintu itupun terbuka dengan kasarnya.

'Bump!'

"Oi Dobe!" munculah pemuda berkulit pucat dengan seringaian khasnya. Mata hitamnya menatap picik pada pemuda pirang yang ada dilantai.

"Sepertinya bermain sebentar tidak ada salahnya'kan Dobe, karena aku tidak mendengar teriakan mu seperti biasanya Dobe… jadi bisa dibilang kau masih punya banyak tenaga" seringaiannya melebar.

'Aku akan mengembalikan Sasuke yang dulu lagi…' Ya yang dulu lagi, walau dengan wajah stoicnya namun sesekali Sasuke menampikan senyum disetiap prilaku konyol Naruto, akan memarahinya jika Naruto menggunakan senyum palsunya, dan… Naruto ingin melihat wajah Sasuke saat pertama kali memberikan kado utuknya… wajah yang hangat…

"Apa yang kau tertawakan!" teriakan itu diirngi dengan suara 'Buk' yang berasal dari tendangan Sasuke keperut Naruto, dan suara 'Ooop' dari Naruto yang seketika merasakan nyeri di daerah pencernaan.. Naruto terhanyut pikirannya sendiri sehingga senyum dibibirnya muncul dan langsung dihadiahi oleh sebuah tendangan . Beberapa helai rambut pirangnya terjatuh didepan wajahnya Tangan kanannya menekan perutnya yang nyeri. Dan tangan kirinya memegang erat gantungan kunci rubah miliknya yang tersembunyi di saku celananya. Hadiah pertama dari Sasuke…

'walaupun masih panjang… jalan untuk merubahnya…'

**End flashback **

'Konoha…' bisik dalam hati seorang pemuda pirang. Sudah tujuh jam semenjak kedatangannya ke kota ini. Tidak ada satupun ingatan yang terlintas dibenaknya. Pandangan kosong yang masih dipancarkan dimata birunya. Sesaat tubuhnya bergetar sedikit karena angin yang berhasil menyusup disela-sela luar jendela sana. Dengan desahan kecil diakhirinya pandangan kosong itu. Jaket hitam yang kehijau-hijauan sudah merapat dan menutupi tubuhnya. Celana longgar jeans hitamnya menutupi tubuh bagiaan bawah. Pemuda pirang ini ingin pergi ke suatu tempat.

Syal putih dengan pinggiran oranye sudah mengantung polos di lehernya. Satu-satunya yang aneh adalah bagian lehernya yang diperban. Mengigat kejadian dua minggu yang lalu, operasi pengangkatan tumor yang bersarang diternggorokannya. Sebulan sebelum pengoperasian kanker tenggorokannya hari-harinya dibuat sangat menyakitkan. Tidak bisa makan apapun. Kehilangan berat badanmu. Menderita nyeri yang kau kira ini adalah penyakit ringan. Menyalahkan cuaca kaibat kondisi yang tidak jelas terjadi pada tubuhnya. Waktu yang sulit, sampai akhirnya seorang dokter terkeal di Otogakure yang merupakan nenek angkatnya menolongnya. Pengoperaasikan dilakukan. Dan untuk sementara waktu dirinya dilarang berbicara sampai sekarang, tapi Naruto tidak peduli hari ini dia akan berbicara bila perlu.

Hal seperti itu tetap menyulitkan dirinya untuk berkomunikasi. Tapi hal ini tidak menyulutkan kemauannya untuk menelusuri konoha, melihat dari sudut-sudut yang dirinya belum lihat. Mengingat Gaara sedang melakukan sesuatu yang penting dan tidak bisa menemaninya hari ini. Dengan sentuhan terakhir, menyisir sedikit rambutnya kebelakang dengan jari lalu memakai topi rajutan hitam pekat sedikit mengubah kesan feminimnya, menyelipkan kacamata tanpa lensa diantara daun telinganya.

Beranjak dari tempat tinggal barunya. Meninggalkan kamar sederhana yang terletak dilantai dua.

*page break*

Refleksi wajah tampannya tertatar di kaca jendela mobil BMW yang ditumpanginya, pengemudi diam seperti biasa tidak berani menganggu waktu sepi tuannya. Memilih jalan pinggiran kota Konoha untuk dilewati, sosoknya mulai terbuai dalam diam. Proyektor alam musim gugur tertangkap dimata onyxnya sesekali terpantul warna oranye daun maple yang menumpuk dipinggiran jalan. Mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang menyukai warna sama. Dua minggu sudah Sasuke terhipnotis dengan warna oranye maple yang menyeruak kesegala penjuru Konoha. Tak lama pemandangan itu terganti dengan gambaran deretan bagunan modern yang tergigir disana-sini pada akhirnyalah mata onyx itu tertutup, menunggu untuk membawanya kesebuah café.

Kali ini udara segar pagi masih terasa, lagi-lagi karena alasan fansgirl atau semacamnya, sebuah rapat yang melibatkan anggota OSIS Konoha Gakuen harus dilaksanakan ditempat yang sepi atau terpisah. Memilih sebuah Café milik keluarga Hyugga Neji sebagai tempat rapat, yang tentu saja sudah dikosongkan sesuai dengan perintah Tuan muda Hyugga.

Pikiran Sasuke mulai menyeruak tidak karuan semenjak Itachi menjemputnya, bukan karena sang 'Ice King' a.k.a Itachi sedikit terlihat agak senang? Pikiran itu membuat Sasuke agak bergidik. Tapi karena akhir-akhir ini, mimpi-mimpi kosong yang biasanya Sasuke dapatkan , berganti dengan mimpi yang berisikan masa lalunya. Mengingat itu membuat Sasuke kesal? Mungkin lebih kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Suara halus mesin mobil yang berhenti menyadarkan Sasuke.

Turun dari mobilnya tanpa berkata apa-apa sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sasuke, jadi tidak ada rasa terhina atau kesal untuk sang supir.

Beberapa hilir angin menyapu beberapa helai rambut hitam Sasuke dari keningnya. Diam-diam Sasuke menarik napas panjang, tentu saja bukan karena stres yang berlebihan tapi karena hal itu dilakukan sekedar untuk menikmati udara musim gugur yang menautkan aroma maple.

'Cring'

Pintu terbuka, wajah wajah yang dikenalnya mulai terlihat. _President Council _Sasuke Uchiha _Arrive_.

'Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang…' suara dikepalanya menginterupsi.

*page break*

Taman kota Konoha terlihat sepi. Ponsel oranye dengan kamera _mode on _ sesekali menangkap beberapa gambar. Bersyukurlah pemuda pirang ini memakai syal yang dibelikan _sensei t_ercintanya setidaknya dingin tidak terlalu mengganggu,namun wajahnya sedikit memerah. Tidak terlalu banyak orang, jadi kesempatan Naruto bertemu dengan manusia mesum mendekati nol .Tertarik melihat kumpulan gambar yang telah didapatnya, sebuah bangku taman menggoda untuk minta diduduki. Strap ponsel yang berhubung dengan dua buah gantungan kunci boneka kecil rubah dan serigala model chibi berayun-ayun terbawa gravitasi oleh sipemilik yang terburu-buru ingin menduduki bangku taman yang semakin lama semakin terlihat besar. Terdengar bunyi 'thud' sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya tertududuk dibangku taman . Jari-jarinya dengan antusias menyindir tombol arah menyampaikan perintah untuk menyediakan gambar selanjutnya.

Terlalu hanyut dengan nyanyian angin musim kelabu ini, hampir-hampir tubuhnya berteriak untuk ke 'alam mimpi'. Tapi mata biru itu terus terbuka, tidak peduli dengan bingkai kacamatanya yang sedikit bergeser tidak nyaman dibatang hidungnya. Semua pernak-pernik yang tersusun diwajahnya semata-mata untuk menutupi wajah. Naruto memutuskan, belum siap untuk bertemu dengan orang yang mungkin mengenalinya, tidak, sebelum ingatannya kembali. Ponsel oranyenya sudah langsir dari genggamannya, tentu saja pemuda pirang itu tidak menyadarinya karena masih berkutat dengan pikirannya. betapa dirinya tidak bisa melupakan ucapan Nenek angkatnya yang bicara diam-diam dengan Iruka Sensei mengenai penyebab penyakit yang bersarang di kerongkongannya.

'Mutasi…sel…' tanpa disadari wajah Naruto berubah serius.

'Sel…Tumor…Injection chemical…?'

'Terlalu banyak yang dipikirkan untuk seseorang yang ingatannnya berantakan' hatinya memutuskan. Menyapu-nyapu debu yang tidak terlihat di celananya, Naruto mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Memutuskan pulang adalah pilihan yang paling bijak untuk saat ini, karena kepalanya sedikit berdenyut nyeri.

"Momiji…" bisiknya sangat pelan sekali.

*page break*

Rapat OSIS yang dipimpin oleh ketua OSIS Sasuke berjalan dengan baik. Hal ini karena sang wakil sangat antusias berpartisi menjalani rapat ini yaitu Gaara sang Wakil. Hal ini tidak lain tidak bukan hanyalah untuk memepersingkat pertemuan ini dengan hasil yang maksimal. Rapat mengenai persiapan festival 'Aki no Matsuri' selesai. Lalu hanya tidak melakukan persiapan secara nyata.

Hanya beberapa jam saja. Rapat itu selesai. Gaara langsung pergi keluar ruangan. Tidak peduli dengan beberapa pasang mata yang menyipitkan matanya. Begitu juga Sasuke, yang langsung beranjak keluar untuk menaiki mobil BMW yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

Rapat tadi memang bisa mengalihkan pikirannya.

Lagi-lagi mobil ini melewati tempat yang menarik untuk Sasuke, bukan tempat mewah, melainkan Taman Kota Konoha. Sepi. Beruntung, itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

"Berhenti…" perintah Sasuke.

"Hai…" jawab si supir.

"Aku ingin ketaman ini sebentar…"

"Hai…Sasuke-sama" balas sisupir merendahkan kepalanya sedikit. Dengan begitu tuannya pergi sekali lagi.

Sepertinya hawa dingin membuat separuh penduduk kota Konoha menjadi malas. Tamannya cukup sepi. Sejauh mata memandang hijau membaur dengan merah dan oranye. Tidak ada rasa segan, dari pemandangan yang berkali-kali terlihat dimatanya. Sang Uchiha muda terbuai suasana, tubuhnya sudah duduk nyaman dibangku taman. Suara napasnya sampai tidak terdengar karena angin mulai menyibuk'kan diri untuk mengacak-acak apa-apa yang ada ditubuhnya. Nyaman. Hampir saja Sasuke, memejamkan matanya ketika….

'DrrrtttttttttttDrrttttttttt' sebuah objek berwarna oranye mulai kisruh bergetar di bangku taman yang sama. Sasuke terpaksa memutar bola matanya untuk melihatnya.

'Sepertinya ada orang idiot yang meninggalkan ponselnya…' kesal Sasuke yang merasa terganggu oleh barang murahan disampingnya. Tapi murahan atau tidak, Sasuke menyambar benda itu, sesuatu dibenda ponsel oranye itu yang menarik perhatiannya. Betapa terkejutnya seorang Sasuke Uchiha kali ini. Ada sebuah objek, yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya. Sebuah gantungan kunci rubah, Sasuke yakin sekali bahwa benda ini hanya ada satu didunia ini. Itu karena Sasuke ingat dirinyalah yang…

'Membuatnya…'

**Flashback**

"Ne Sasuke… boleh tidak kubuka mataku sekarang?" suaranya terdengar antusias.

"Tch sabar Dobe…"

Sebuah tangan yang lebih besar menarik tangan lawan bicaranya yang lebih kecil. Lalu sesuatu tersematkan di ibu jari tangan yang lebih kecil.

'Apa ini? Cincin? Ha! Teme… dia kira aku perempuan apa!'

" KAU KIR-" ucapanya terputus saat sesuatu menabrak telapak tangannya.

Segera saja kelopak mata itu terbuka, dan mata birunya mulai menyelidik.

"Tch Dobe, selalu saja berteriak sebelum melihat dengan benar." Dengus Sasuke.

"Etto…" dengan polos Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan memandang sesuatu yang terkait di ibu jarinya itu dengan intens sampai-sampai membuat wajah Sasuke memerah. " Kore… Nani?...Kitsune? (ini…apa?...rubah?)"

Sasuke mengangguk'kan kepalanya sekali .

"Yay!" hambur Naruto yang langsung memeluk Sasuke sampai mereka berdua terjatuh. " Suki dayo! Suki dayo!"Teriak Naruto. Sasuke melihat kebawah, kepala Naruto beristirahat didadanya lallu tersenyum kecil sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah mendongak untuk melihat wajah Sasuke. Sekali lagi Sasuke mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum. Senyum yang jarang, dan tidak pernah hadir lagi dalam hari-harinya…

**End Flashback.**

"Dobe…" kata itu lolos dari bibir tipisnya, mengandung harap. Genggamannya menguat, erat pada boneka chibi rubah yang dia yakin ini adalah hasil karya dari tangan Uchiha Sasuke pada umur delapan tahun yang hanya diperuntuk'kan untuk Namikaze Naruto sebagai kado ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh.

'Jangan-jangan dia ada sisini, di …Konoha…' pikir Sasuke

Panggilan yang mencoba masuk ke ponsel oranye itu sudah terhenti, karena bosan diabaikan oleh Sasuke yang masih menggenggam erat boneka chibi rubah.

'Apa yang…harus …aku lakukan…?'

'Baru kali ini aku melihatmu ragu'

Entah dari mana suara itu berasal, yang jelas suara itu berasal dari kepala Sasuke .

**TBC**

**A/N :** Untuk Itachi tidak mengenal Naruto dari pertama karena waktu Sasuke berteman dengan Naruto , Itachi saya kirim keluar negri untuk sekolah disana, Lalu setelah kembali Naruto sudah menghilang dari Konoha.

Semua Flashback tentang Naruto dan Sasuke terjadi di Konoha.

Namikaze nama belakang Naruto di masa lalu, setelah itu berganti menjadi Uzumaki.

Etto saya mw Tanya juga berapa perbedaan umur Itachi dan Sasuke? Sorry for my less information X3

Emm…How was it? *nervous* like it? Hate it? Just tell me in review please? I need you to feed me back n_n its make me on the roll. Just tell me okay?

See ya next chapter.

Eri


	3. Chapter 3

(Edited by my friends)

**Disclaimer :** Kishimoto-Shishou Own Naruto, I just Own this story.

**Pairing :** SasuNaru umm well maybe the rest will show up later *grin*

**Warning** : Shonen Ai Hemm, push back if don't like. Ok. Typo's Mention me if I had… please…

**Summary : Read Previous Chapter -bow**

**The Memory I've Forgot**

**By ParkBoomHaru  
**

**Sasuke kecil, 7 tahun Flashback  
**

"Haa haa haa…." Akhirnya Sasuke bisa keluar juga dari rumah…bukan rumah tapi _mansion_ tangan kanan pucatnya memenggangi batang pohon besar, sedangkan tangan kirinya memegangi dada kiri, napasnya berat setelah berlari tadi, rambut hitam nya turun, setelah Sasuke bersandar dipohon besar itu. Setelah deru napasnya teratur Sasuke membuka matanya.

Hutan kecil ini, tempat yang bagus, bagaikan koridor alam. Entah mengapa batang pohonya terlihat seperti tersusun, batang kecilnya saling beradu namun itu tanda bahwa pohon itu tumbuh liar secara alami. Deretan padang bunga matahari menjadi susunan replica matahari kecil yang memukau, berbaur dengan hijau kelopak daun matahari yang lebar, kenapa Pemuda raven ini baru menemukan tempat ini sekarang.

Runduhan bayangan pohon besar tempat yang paling nyaman, sesekali angin dengan wewangian musim panas matahari tercium, saat ingin memejamkan matanya karena terhipnotis dengan nyanyian alam tiba-tiba sesuatu mendarat di kepala Pemuda Raven.

Sasuke hampir saja meng-aduh dengan tidak elitnya, namun setelah melihat objek yang menjatuhinya pemuda berkulit pucat ini semakin marah karena sebuah sepatu. SEPATU oranye yang menimpa kepala Sasuke.

Dengan tubuh gemetar karena marah pemuda raven itu mengambil sepatu oranye itu dengan kasar dan bersiap-siap ingin meleparkan kembali sepatu itu dengan kekuatan 200% tetapi berhenti setelah melihat seseorang yang sedang tertidur tenang diatas sana tubuhnya terlihat kecil bersandar dibatang yang besar dengan kaki yang sedikit berayun dibatang lainnya. Rambut pirang acak dengan beberapa helai daun yang tersangkut dirambutnya bahkan kelopak bunga mataharipun ada. Wajah kecil dengan rambut pirang yang menutupi keningnya sampai ke kelopak mata berwarna kecokelatan, mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka menandakan napas teratur orang yang tertidur, anak ini seperti umur 5 atau 6 tahun, setidaknya lebih muda dari Sasuke, dan sampai akhirnya pandangan Sasuke berhenti dikaki kirinya yang hanya mengenakan kaus kaki putih karena sepatunya berada digenggaman Sasuke, dan akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan bahwa GADIS ini tidak memiliki etika.

Sasuke menyeringai sedikit, karena beberapa scene terlintas dipikirannya untuk membalas sipirang ini.

Setelah mengambil napas yang panjang Sasuke mulai berteriak, namun hanya cukup bisa didengar sipirang "Kebakaran!".

Dengan tidak elitnya sipirang terjatuh, namun saat sadar sipirang dikerjai oleh Sasuke, sipirang langsung menarik kerah baju si pemuda pucat itu dan berteriak dengan nada beberapa oktaf "Teme" dan saat itu juga Sasuke sadar bahwa sipirang itu adalah seorang pemuda bukan pemudi .Si raven hanya menyeringai dan membalas dengan "Dobe".

Setidaknya orang ini bisa menjadi teman siraven.

* * *

**Chapter Three: The First Sight and The First Meeting**

Seluruh asrama dan lorong-lorongnya masih gelap, namun Naruto satu-satunya orang yang terbangun, terduduk ditengah-tengah kasur dengan selimut yang separuh terjatuh dilantai. Dengan matanya yang sedikt berair dan setengah mengantuk, ironis padahal jamdigital yang terletak di atas meja masih menunjukan pukul 03:49 pagi. Selimut berwarna cokelat pucat itu saat Naruto beranjak bangun, pipinya sedikit memerah, rambut pirangnya terlihat lebih berantakan dari sebelumnya, kaus putih milik Gaara yang dipakainya melengser ke pundaknya karena terlalu besar, menunjukan kaus biru milik Naruto, sudah memakai baju rangkap namun dingin masih menelusup. Naruto masih belum terbiasa dengan hawa dingin disini.

'Tuk tuk tuk'

Suara ketukan kesil dijendelanya menarik perhatian Naruto, beberapa kali naruto mengerjapkan matanya, terlihat seekor burung gereja kecil mematuk matukan paruh kecilnya, berharap jendela itu terbuka untuk mencari ruangan yang hangat. Beberapa saat Naruto hanya memperhatikan burung gereja itu tidak mengerti, saat membuka mulutnya sedikit rasa nyeri menghinggapinya, dibawa tangan mungil itu untuk menyentuh tenggorokannya, tak lama tangan yang satunya lagi menyusul dan merapat berharap dengan sedikit kehangatan yang diberikan oleh tangannya dapat mengurangi rasa nyerinya.

*Page Break*

Gaara melirik jam tangan miliknya, sudah 30 menit Gaara melakukan_ jogging _di halaman Asrama yang luas ini, sekarang sudah pukul 05:18 pagi, Gaara menyeka keringatnya, walupun dingin tubuhnya tetap mengeluarkan keringat. Asrama senior yang Gaara tempati masih sepi, bukan berarti penghuninya tidak ada, itu karena mereka masih terlelap tertidur. Beda dengan Asrama yan ditempati oleh Junior, sebagiannya kosong, karena akhir minggu sebagian dari mereka pulang berkunjung kerumah. Tapi meningat hari ini adalah hari senin mungkin sebagian dari mereka akan kembali pagi ini sebelum bell sekolah berbunyi.

Beranjak menuju kamarnya, Gaara bergegas mandi dan memakai seragam lengkapnya setelah selesai Gaara pergi beranjak menuju dapur membawa beberapa makanan dan dua cup Yoggurt, lalu pergi untuk membangunkan Naruto.

Sampai ditempat tujuan, Gaara mengeluarkan kartu ID nya dan menggesekannya pada mesin yang terletak samping pintu otomatis Asrama Junior, dengan pelan Gaara pergi meniju kamar Naruto, sepertinya beberapa siswa sudah kembali terlihat beberapa sampah bungkus makanan yang berserakan.

"Tch…" desis Gaara.

Saat tiba dikamar Naruto, Gaara menemukan Naruto tertidur dibangku sofa dengan rambut yang basah. Wajah Narto sedikit memerah mungkin karena demam yang sering Naruto alami setiap pagi, Iruka pernah memberi tahu Gaara akan hal itu. Tapi Gaara tidak menyangka Naruto bangun lebih awal walupun sekarang sudah tertidur lagi. Gaara beranjak ke lemari pakaian untuk mencari seragam Naruto, setelah menemukannya Gaara meletakanya disamping tubuh Naruto, lalu mengambil handuk yang tergeletak dilantai dekat sofa. Membawa handuk oranye pucat itu kerambut Naruto yang masih basah. Naruto terbangun.

"Hm.. Ga-aara…" suaranya kecil dan serak. Gaara kurang suka dengan suara yang ini karena terdengar sakit, tapi Gaara tahu ini adalah efek samping dari penyakit Naruto.

"Lebih baik keringkan dulu rambutmu sebelum tidur…lagi." Mendengar kata 'lagi' tadi Naruto tertawa kecil, mata Naruto masih berat jadi dan apa yang dilakukan Gaara juga tidak membantu.

Mendengar suara napas yang berasal dari Naruto, Gaara mendengus kecil diambilnya kemeja itu lalu memasukan lenganya kelengan Naruto. Tak beberapa Naruto sudah siap dan berseragam, masih sejam lagi sekolah masuk. Gaara memberikan Naruto beberapa cup Yoggurt, yang diterima dengan kesal oleh Naruto, untuk beberapa minggu kedepan Naruto masih harus mengkonsumsi makan ini.

"Huft…" kesal Naruto. Pipinya masih memerah karena demam paginya. Pagi ini Naruto harus bertemu dengan Kepala sekolah, dan Kepala Asrama. Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari yang panjang. Mungkin berangkat lebih awal bersama Gaara akan mempercepat ini semua.

*page break*

Pinggiran halaman sekolah yang diwarnai dengan hiasan bunga krisan merah menyeruak di Sekolah Konoha Gakuen. Merah darahnya membuat musim kelabu ini agaknya berwarna. Namun pagi ini tidak seberwarna seperti bunga krisan untuk Sasuke Uchiha. Semenjak menemukan ponsel itu. Ponsel Oranye, dan gantungan kunci rubah miliknya.

Karena terlalu lama bergurau Sasuke tidak sempat kembali ke asramanya, masih satu jam lagi bell masuk akan berbunyi masih belum ada siswa atau siswi yang sudah tiba di sekolah. Sasuke merasa beruntung. Beruntung… apakah menemukan ponsel oranye itu adalah keberuntungan juga untuk Sasuke?

'Entahlah…'

Setelah berjalan dengan pandangan semu yang tidak focus Sasuke tiba di ruang OSIS, entah mengapa setelah sekian lama wajah Sasuke memperlahatkan kebimbangan. Ditempelkanya kening pucat miliknya ke depan pintu transparan. Mata hitamnya menatap ujung sepatunya, entah untuk yang berapa kalinya Sasuke membuang napas panjang.

"….Dobe" sekarang dijemari tangannya tergenggam ponsel oranye, tapi entahlah informasi apa yang ditawarkan oleh ponsel itu jika masih hidup, karena saat ini ponsel itu mati dan menutup semua informasi sipemilik secara tidak langsung. Masih setengah jam lagi ruangan ini akan terisi oleh anggota OSIS. Sasuke menegak'kan kepalanya menatap bayangan dirinya di depan pintu transparan itu, dahinya sedikit beradu menandakan kecemasan, namun saat mata hitamnya terpejam dan terbuka lagi wajahnya kembali dengan wajah _trademark_ Uchiha_ emotionless. _

*page break*

At the school

'_Bruuuummmmm_…." Terlihat motor Ninja merah memasuki halaman sekolah, banyak orang yang mulai…koreksi banyak siswi yang tiba-tiba saja histeris setelah motor merah itu memasuki halaman sekolah sampai keparkiran, tapi teriakan histeris itu berubah menjadi bisik-bisikan seketika setelah melihat jok belakang di isi oleh seseorang.

'_Ckiiittttt_' Motor merah itu berhenti dengan suara decitan yang khas.

Naruto sedikit merasa lega karena siswi-siswi tadi tidak mengkutinya sampai parkiran, turun dari motornya Naruto melepas helm yang dipakainya, sedangkan Gaara yang belum turun tetapi sudah melepas helmnya hanya memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang merapikan rambut pirangnya yang berantak'kan. Gaara masih heran kenapa Naruto tetap kukuh untuk ingin mengenakan kacamata polos dengan lensa palsu itu dan juga topi rajutan wana putih itu, terlalu malas untuk menanyakan jadi Gaara hanya membiarkannya, tapi hal itu sedikit membuat Gaara lega karena setidaknya…. Setidaknya Naruto tidak terlalu menarik perhatian.

Entah mengapa orang yang ada didepan Naruto ini terlihat sedikit agak kecewa, Kepala Sekolah Jiraiya Sannin. Apakah orang ini mengenal dirinya entahlah, yang jelas sedari tadi orang ini hanya memberikan Naruto senyuman simpati, lebih aneh lagi ketika telapak tangannya mengusap-usap kepalanya, rasanya dulu sekali Naruto pernah merasakan hal yang sama. Setelah menerima jadwal baru,dan beberapa sapaan hangat dari Kepala Sekolah berambut putih itu, sekarang disinilah Naruto berjalan sendirian dilorong yang sepi, menurut peraturan yang ada setiap dua minggu sekali pasti sekolah ini melaksanakan Apel, mungkin Apel itu jatuh pada hari ini. Naruto segera bergegas menuju keruang aula. Tapi sesuatu menangkap perhatian Naruto. sebuah gedung berwarna biru tipis disebrang sana, entah mengapa Naruto merasa _familiar _dengan gedung itu.

Mata birunya sekarang menatap lurus koridor kosong ini, sepertinya pada bagian sayap sebelah kiri sekolah jarang dijumpai murid, mengingat aula berada di bagian tengah sekolah, Naruto segera bergegas. Semoga saja Naruto tidak tersesat, mengingat dirinya sudah menolak tawaran Gaara untuk menuggunya.

Sampai juga Naruto di koridor yang menuju Aula gema dari ruang Aula pun sedikit terdengar, Narutopun membuang napas lega.

"Huft….."

"Hey kau, kenapa ada di luar Aula." Naruto lompat beberapa langkah setelah mendengar teguran itu, suaranya sedikit berat dan dingin.

Setelah Gaara tiba diruang Osis Sasuke menyerahkan semua perkerjaanya kepada Gaara, kepala Sasuke sedikit pening. Setelah pasti semua murid berada diruang Aula dan semua murid sudah duduk, para anggota Ossis lainya mulai berdiri dibelakang, termasuk Sasuke, terkadang Sasuke benci sekali melihat formalitas seperti ini, Saat Wakil Kepala Sekolah Hatake Kakashi memberikan pidatonya sasuke, pergi dari aula ini secara diam-diam.

Setelah diluar, Sasuke memijat kening pucatnya, mungkin dengan membasuh wajahnya dirinya akan merasa baik. Saat ingin kembali ke Aula Sasuke melihat seorang siswa, terlihat dari belakang, tas ranselnya pun masih menempel dipunggungnya.

'Bagaimana bisa siswa yang telat masuk kesini?' Sasuke berasumsi.

"Huft…." Helaan pelan menyadarkan Sasuke dari bermacam-macam asumsi dan kalkulasi yang ada. Memutuskan untuk menyelidik Sasuke bertanya.

"Hey kau, kenapa ada di luar Aula." Dari pada disebut pertanyaan lebih tepat disebut pernyataan, Sasuke memandang lucu setelah melihat siswa ini loncat beberapa langkah, apalagi orang itu lasngsung mengangkat tangannya (meskipun Ssuke hanya berasumsi)dan meletakannya didada, hampir saja Sasuke tertawa tapi Uchiha tidak tertawa.

"Tch…" Sasuke mendecakan lidahnya, nadanya sedikit tinggi seperti marah. "Ku bilang kenapa kau ada diluar Aula." Tuntut Sasuke lagi, Sasuke harus mengangkat tangannya di depan mulutnya untuk mencegah suara tawa yang akan keluar. Setelah siwa ini memutar tubuhnya dengan wajah yang menunduk, terlihat sekali orang ini panik. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat wajah orang ini, Sasuke hanya bisa melihat beberapa helai rambut pirang.

'Bukan hanya terlambat, tapi mewarnai rambut?' Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena perlahan siswa yang sepertinya adik kelasnya itu mengangkat kepalanya, akhirnya terlihat mata biru milik siswa ini menatap balik mata Sasuke. Mata biru…rambut pirang…

Mata hitam Sasuke melebar, meskipun terhalang oleh lensa palsu itu Sasuke tahu mata biru itu, meskipun rambutnya tertutupi oleh topi _Knit _putih itu Sasuke tahu rambut pirang itu. Jika bukan karena tangan yang ada didepat mulutnya, pasti akan terlihat mulut Sasuke sedikit terbuka. Sungguh bukan seorang Uchiha sekali Sasuke saat ini, tapi untuk orang didepannya ini Sasuke sering memperlihatkan emosiya. Mata biru itu sekarang hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan ….. bingung?

'Nandayo? Bukankah cepat atau lama kau akan menemuinya?' suara dikepala Sasuke berkata.

Naruto bingung setengah mati. 'Kuso apakah orang ini punya penyakit kelainan emosi? Tadi terdengar marah, tapi sekarang wajah terlihat sehabis melihat hantu, kuso kuso' Naruto makin kalang kabut setelah mendengar suara samar tepuk tangan yang berasal dari ruang Aula.

Namun setelah Naruto menatap kembali orang ini, mata hitamnya menatap dengan penuh kesedihan dan juga…tatapan maaf.

'Orang ini…sama seperti Jiraiya sensei….'

**TBC **

**konichiwa, kobanwa, ohayou, apalagi ya? pokoknya salam hangat buat readers. haduh saat saya recap ulang ini saya 1000% kecewa sama diri saya sendiri, banyak banget typos sama kata ambigu ya, saya akui saya menuangkannya dalam bentuk ketikan hanya dalam satu hari dan beberapa jam , tetapi alur cerita sudah saya buat -maaf atas keterlambatan ini- -deep bow- dan saya sangat malu karena tidak membalas reviewer yang sudah susah2 mereview di chapter sebelumnya T^T -GOMENNASAI- T^T**

**saya merasa terharu karena pd chapter sblumnya saya menerima 18 review,11 favs dan 7 alert -bow- arigatou gozaimasu- mengingat ini adalah project multichap pertama saya.**

**saya sangat berterima kasih untuk para reviewer yang meng review sebelumnya yaitu: **

**mechakucha aoi no neko, simsim a.k.a sizunT hanabi, Kuro no shiroi, himanohime, CCloveRuki, Yukino hitohira F Jones, Rosanaru, Lillya Hozikawa, Uzumaki Chiaki, d'9irl are wa YouWe, Black Bloody Rabbit, Pochi Yuna, Uzumaki Winda, kINkuMA CHIKEN, Miichan 94, Icha 22 maiden, dan mika **

**bagi yang log in atau tidak terima kasih sangkyu ^^**

**yosh, feed me back ^^ Love You readers /thumb **

**-haru-**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Kishimoto-Shi pemilik Naruto.

Pairing: SasuNaru.

Warning: Shonen-Ai. Boy Love. Displeasent? Click back. Pleaseant? Please welcome RnR ^^

Summary: tolong baca chapter sebelumnya.

A/N: Utakata adalah character Jinchuuriki ekor enam. Jika tidak tahu silakan cari di google Dozo. Beri tahu jika ada typos. Dan baca author A/N di paling bawah. Read and Enjoy.

.

.

.

**The Memory I've Forgot**

**Chapter Four : Bitter**

Uchiha Sasuke tertegun. Lorong sekolah yang terbuka , disudut sudutnya tertumpuk beberapa helai daun momiji yang sudah berwarna merah hampir sama menyamai merah darah bunga krisan tersisip dipinggiran sisi sekolah. Tetapi entah kenapa untuk Sasuke yang terlihat dipenglihatannya hanya sekedar warna dasar hitam, terlalu kejut . pemuda pirang ini sudah memenuhi penglihatannya. Satu persatu ingatan tentang sosok teman kecilnya terpanggil, mulai mengabsen kesamaan yang ada pada sosok pemuda pirang didepannya. Mata biru yang warnanya terlihat lebih dalam masih terlihat polos, yang berbeda hanya kacamata yang terpasang membingkainya dengan alami, tetapi orang bodoh pun tahu kacamata murahan itu adalah palsu tetapi kenapa, kenapa harus segan dan menyembunyikan bola mata seindah itu.

"Uchiha-san." Lamunan Sasukei berhenti ketika nama belakangnya dipanggil oleh Utakata sensei.

"Uchiha-san ?" sensei muda ini terlihat heran melihat Uchiha muda melewatkan pidato di aula pagi ini, " sebuah kebetulan yang jarang untuk melihat ketua OSIS seperti anda absen tidak melakukan _briefing …_pagi?" setelah itu Utakata melemparkan pandangannya ke pemuda pirang yang sedang berhadap-hadapan dengan Uchiha muda, tatapan yang sangat intens agaknya membuat pemuda pirang didepannya ini sedikit bersemu merah.

Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dengan singkat Naruto membungkuk sedikit, kacamatanya sedikit turun dari batang hidungnya. Sasuke menyipitkan mata hitamnya ketika sadar bahwa sensei muda ini sedang memperhatikan Naruto. sedikit berdehem untuk menarik perhatian Utakata sensei dari pemuda pirang didepannya.

"Hn..Selamat pagi Utakata sensei," Sasuke sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, " mengenai keabsenan saya, itu hanya kali ini adalah tugas Gaara." suaranya pelan dan juga tegas, kata apa pun yang di lontarkan dari bibir Sasuke sudah seperti kepastian yang akan dipercaya oleh orang, jadi mudah saja untuk berbohong sedikit. Sedangkan Naruto sedikit risih saat nama Gaara disebut, tidak ingin Gaara terkena masalah atau semacamnya. Sedangkan Utakata yang memang tahu jawaban itu bohong, sudah biasa dengan ego, membiarkan begitu saja dan mengangguk sedikit, sebelum pandangannya bertemu mata dengan si pirang.

"Apakah anda Uzumaki-san? Kakashi-shi telah memberi tahu ku sebelumnya tentang Uzumaki-san, dan sepertinya tidaklah sulit untuk menemukan anda Uzumaki-san" mengingat penampilan Naruto yang sedikit berbeda ,tapi bukan itu yang membuat Utakata jauh jauh menyusul anak baru ini sampai kesini, salahkan Wakil kepala sekolah Hatake yang membuatnya harus melakukan ini dan lagi, Uzumaki akan menjadi anak didiknya mengingat dirinya adalah walikelas dari Naruto.

"H-hai Sensei," sedikit terkejut tetapi Naruto sedikit membungkuk sedikit , tidak ingin memberikan kesan yang buruk untuk hari pertamanya. Sedangkan Sasuke menyipitkan mata hitamnya ke arah pemuda pirang didepannya mendengar kata 'Uzumaki' karena Sasuke yakin bahwa pemuda pirang ini adalah Namikaze Naruto. "Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki desu." Ucap Naruto dengan suara yang rendah sangat rendah tapi cukup untuk didengar oleh pemuda raven dan guru berkacamata didepannya. Apakah orang didepan ini Naruto yang sama? Mengingat nama belakangnya berbeda

Dan lagi sikap Naruto yang menatap seolah tidak kenal, membungkuk memperkenalkan diri seolah orang asing dan yang terakhir tidak meyapa, selayaknya sahabat lama, rasanya memang didepannya ini bukanlah Naruto yang sama. Entah kenapa rasanya sakit, sakit dikepalanya mulai terasa lagi, angin musim gugur rasanya bertiup seperti angin musim dingin, tanpa sadar tangan yang ada disaku celananya menggenggam erat ponsel oranye yang dirinya yakin adalah milik Dobe nya, dengan erat. Tapi disisi lain, ada perasaan kesal, yang Sasuke tahu Naruto bukanlah orang yang gampang membuang temanya sendiri, tapi entah kenapa Sasuke merasa tertampar ketika nama 'Uzumaki' yang keluar bukan melainkan 'Namikaze', entah kenapa Sasuke jadi merasa jauh dengan orang dihadapannya ini. Entah kenapa rasa hangat yang sebelumnya Sasuke rasakan mendadak berubah transparan menjadi dingin. Perasaan menyesal bertubi-tubi memukul Sasuke. Apalagi yang Sasuke harapkan dari pertemuan kecil ini. Apa lagi yang masih Sasuke harapkan dari pemuda pirang Naruto Uzumaki? ada sedikit pecahan ingatannya berkata, bahwa dirinya sendirilah yang sudah membuang teman pertamanya.

"Uzumaki-san ini adalah Sasuke Uchiha, seperti yang kau lihat _bet_ yang ada dilenganya menandakan bahwa Sasuke adalah ketua dari Organisasi siswa disini, dan aku sendiri Utakata. Utakata sensei .Wali kelasmu mulai dari sekarang, selamat datang di Konoha Gakuen Uzumaki-san."

Mungkin saja, dengan mendengar namanya disebut, Naruto akan ingat kembali. Mengingat setidaknya penampilan Sasuke yang memang sedikit berbeda, dengan begitu Sasuke memperhatikan ekspresi Naruto ketika namanya deperkenalkan oleh Utakata sensei.

Wajah Naruto sedikit bersemu merah, pada hari pertamanya sudah bertemu dengan wali kelas dan orang yang penting di Konoha Gakuen… dilorong sekolah, tapi Naruto hanya melempar senyum kecil yang kosong. Lagi-lagi sikap Naruto yang tidak menunjukan dirinya kenal dengan Sasuke.

Suara tepung tangan yang terdengar semu, membuat Utakata membawa pandangannya ke pintu _double door _Aula, sedangkan Sasuke hanya masih menatap Naruto tidak percaya sesaat pandanganya bertemu dengan mata biru Naruto, sedangkan Naruto tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan dari senpai barunya.

" Uzumaki-san seperti yang anda lihat, anda melewatkan briefing minggu ini, lebih baik anda menuju ke kelas anda."

"H-hai Sensei, Arigatou." Utakata hanya mengangguk sedikit.

"Sasuke-san, tolong antar Uzumaki-san. Aku harus kembali ke ruang guru sebentar." Dengan begitu Utakata meninggalkan mereka berdua, Sasuke masih menatap orang didepannya ini dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca dan dengan Naruto yang berkali-kali mengerjapkan matanya dan pada saat itu juga pintu kayu ruang Aula terbuka.

**Chapter Four : Bitter**

Entah kenapa, memandang punggung Uchiha didepannya ini, Naruto merasa bahwa orang ini sangat kesepian. Walaupun semua perhatian dengan mudah Uchiha muda ini bisa dapatkan, tetap saja hanya kesendirian yang bisa di liat dari bahu pemuda senpai Uchiha. Mengingat kejadian sebelumnya saat pintu aula terbuka beberapa siswi menatap Sasuke dengan intens dan terkadang tertawa tinggi. Setelah melewati deru bisikan yang menggema disetiap lorong, karena ketua tercinta Konoha Gakuen yang terkenal dengan sorot mata dinginnya dan juga kepribadian yang tidak bersahabat itu, dengan cueknya berlengga untuk mengantarkan Naruto dengan topeng _emotionless _nya. Mereka hanya berjalan dalam bungkam. Semata-mata hanya tindak ingin bisikkan para penghuni sekolah ini tidak membludak lebih dari yang sekarang.

Melihat langkah Sasuke berhenti , Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bahu Sasuke untuk melihat pintu geser kelas yang akan ditempatinya. Tanpa Naruto ketahui, bahwa Sasuke berkali-kali berpikir.

Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Naruto, yang dengan polos menatap pintu geser kelasnya. Apakah mungkin, Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak mengingat lagi, dan berpura-pura tidak mengenal Sasuke?

"Arigatou, Uchiha-senpai. Maaf sudah merepotkan Uchiha-senpai. " Entah kenapa Sasuke sangat tidak suka dengan saat kata senpai keluar dari bibirnya.

" Apakah, tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan…lagi?"

'Banyak sekali.' Tapi bukan waktu yang tepat. Jadi Naruto hanya bergeleng lemah.

"Tidak senpai." Kesal, itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke, sebelum Sasuke sempat berkata," …tetapi, entah kenapa tempat ini sangat familiar."tambah Naruto dengan bisikan yang tidak didengar oleh Sasuke, dengan begitu Naruto meletakan telapak tanganya di atas daun pintu geser, dan mata birunya mulai menerawang jauh, tetapi tetap tidak ada satu pun yang teringat. Sasuke hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya, entah kesal karena apa. Apakah memang Naruto ingin menghukumnya, ataukah orang ini sungguh bukan Naruto, melainkan orang yang berbeda hanya saja dengan nama depan dan paras yang sama.

Apakah setelah Uzumaki, setelah malangkah masuk ke kelas itu dan berkata terima kasih, semuanya akan selesai, dengan keadaan stasusnya yang seperti orang asing. Dan lagi…

"Temui…" suara rendah yang keluar dari tenggorokan Sasuke, membuat Naruto harus memperhatikan senpainya, wajah monotone Sasuke tertutup oleh beberapa helai poni hitamnya. "Temui aku diruang Osis saat istirahat siang." Bukan sebuah pernyataan, tapi terdengar seperti perintah. Dengan begitu Sasuke meniggalkan Naruto yang berdiri mematung dengan tatapan bingung.

'Karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kupastikan… Dobe' tangan disakunya menggenggam erat ponsel oranye yang tidak terlihat dibalik saku itu.

* * *

.

.

.

'Srak..' pintu geser di ruang kelas X-F terbuka seketika suara risuh yang menggema berhenti. Setelah itu yang terdengar hanyalah suara pintu yang tertutup lagi. Dan seisi ruang kelas menatap sosok yang ada didepan kelas.

Untuk beberapa saat , entah kenapa ada dulu sekali pernah seperti ini ya dulu sekali.

Ruang kelas, yang terlihat sederhana tapi siapapun tahu bahwa lantai kayu yang dari kejauhan itu sudah terlihat berkilau itu pastilah terbuat dari kayu yang tidak murah. Deretan kaca transparan segiempat yang berurutan mendatar juga sebuah papn tulis putih yang terlihat seperti baru. Deretan bangku dan meja yang tersusun dengan rapi dan yang terakhir adalah penghuni kelas yang terduduk di rangkai kursi siswa tersebut.

Semua murid menatap pemuda pirang didepan kelas, menunggu untuk sosok ini memperkenalkan dirinya. Beberapa murid melemparkan senyum dengan cuma-cuma untuk menyambut pemuda pirang ini. Sampai-sampai Naruto tidak sadar akan kehadiran Utakata sensei.

" Kelas, selamat pagi, seperti yang kalian Uzumaki-san akan menjadi murid baru dikelas ini, tolong bersikap baik dengannya.

* * *

.

.

.

" _The number you are calling is switch off please try again latter."_ Suara khas wanita terdengar dari seluler berwarna merah milik Kyuubi. Ponsel Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi, padahal Kyuubi sendri sudah diberi tahu oleh Iruka bahwa ponselnya hilang, hanya saja sekarang Kyuubi terlalu panic dan terlalu sibuk untuk mengingat perkataan Iruka.

"Kuso."

Berkali-kali pemuda berambut merah ini, mengumpat sambil monda-mandir di bangku duduk bandara Incheon. Beberapa orang yang melihat kelakuan Kyuuubi terkadang melemparkan pandangan aneh. Tetapi untuk semua wanita yang melihat ini, adalah tontonan menarik. Berdiri disana Kyuubi Namikaze-Uzumaki, rambut merahnya yang yang menyentuh sampai telinga, dengan model acak poni yang menutupi keningnya , telingganya kirinya dengan beberapa _piercing, _tubuhnya yang tinggi, dengan bahu bidang, sweater hitam polos dengan model lengan panjang terlihat mahal melekat ditubuhnya, syal wol merah yang tebal dan fluf melingkar dilehernya dan hampir menutupi dagunya, celana jeans hitam longgar sampai kepinggulnya, juga sepatu converst merah menyalak. Semua yang melekat hanya motif polos, tetapi memberikan kesan tidak polos. Sedangkan, polisi berkebangsaan jepang bernama Anko hanya duduk tenang sambil menghadap Kyuubi Uzumaki, dengan melipatkan kaki dan tangannya.

Kyuubi Uzumaki sangat khawatir saat ini, baru saja Kyuubi mendapatkan kesempatan besar untuk meningkatkan karir nya di bidang modeling yang ditawarkan okeh Agency yang ada di Korea. Dengan berharap, secepatnya untuk pindah dari Negara jepang bersama dengan adik kesayangannya, ingin mengkunci rapat-rapat semua memori menyakitkan tenatang orangtuanya yang selalu menghantui adiknya. Dengan bersuasah payah menganti nama belangnya menjadi nama belakang ibunya hanya untuk melindungi Naruto .

Dua bulan disini, bahkan Kyuubi sudah bisa membeli sebuah aprtement kecil dan nyaman juga sebuah mobil, hanya tinggal selangkah lagi untuk membawa adiknya pergi dari ingatan yang tidak perlu diingat lagi. Tetapi kenapa? Kasus yang memilukan itu sudah ditutup dengan masalah yang tidak terpecahkan. Meniggalkan Kyuubi yang mati-mati harus menjaga satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya.

"Kuso!" Kyuubi menendang kesembarang, dengan mengeraskan rahangnya, matanya merahnya menatap tajam lantai tidak berdosa, tajam sangat tajam, sampai orang disekitarnya bergidik. Mengirim adiknya kembali ke kota Konoha, untuk mengembalikan ingatannya, semata-mata hanya karena kasus beberapa tahun yang lalu, tentang kematian orang tuanya Namikaze Minato, dan Kushina Uzumaki, bukankah mereka berdua sudah tenang di alam sana? untuk apa harus mengukap-ungkap masalah ini lagi. Kyuubi hanya membawa tangan kirinya untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang terasa panas, hanya untuk Naruto air matanya mengalir.

Yamato yang hanya sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyuubi dari ekor matanya berjalan pelan kearahnya, lalu meletakan tangannya ke bahu pemuda berambut merah ini, mencoba meringankan. Karena Yamato juga tidak habis pikir apakah yang ada di benak atasannya Ketua Sarutobi. Dengan berat Yamato hanya bisa menceritakan rencana yang sudah berjalan kepada Kyuubi Uzumaki, mengenai kepindahan adiknya ke Konoha atas perintah Sarutobi.

Karena bagaimana pun juga sosok Minato Namikaze dan Khusina Uzumaki, tidak pantas menerima kematian yang seperti itu. Terlalu getir untuk menyadang hal itu, mungkin Sarutobi hanya ingin memberikan penghormatan terakhir yang layak, untuk kedua orang itu.

.

.

.

**TBC **

**Chit-chat dua Author.**

Haru: -sedang mengetik bahan dengan suara serius-

Binhyul: ngapain har?

Haru: HOEEEE, astajim ngagetin kau!

Binhyul: lebay, apaan tuh? Naruto menatap kosong— *ngelirik monitor*

Haru: HOEE! COWOK GA BOLEH LIAT!

Binhyul: lebay bgt bih cwe =3= , gue mw liat tuh kan ada Narutonya?

Haru: WHOOT? O-O *oh iya lupa ini fanfic naru* tetep kaga boleh binhyul! Ini yaoi! O_o

Binhyul: apaan dah Yaoi? Resek lo kaya gue ga pernah liat ketikan lo! Lagian pagi2 gni *ngelirik jam , jam1 pagi * ngapain ngetik? Hm? *ngemplang haru*

Haru: Asem lo Hyul! –gasp- * asem dia baca! O_o *

Binhyul: ….

Haru: h-yul? O_o?

BinHyul: ….ketikan lo…. Kok….banyak typos nya! Wkwkwkwk.

Haru: O_O *WTH*

BinHyul: wkwkwk, kk gue maenan kya gini juga dol! Sini gua betulin typos-san lo!

Haru: huh? *cengok dipojokan warnet*

BinHyul: untuk sementara haru out of order XD, jadi readers sy yg ambil ahli wkwkwk! Terima kasih untuk review sebelunya!, review akan dibalas di chap selanjutnya! *binhyul ga ngerti balesnya =3=* CLICK! REVIEW! PLEASE ^_^

Regard BINHYUL


End file.
